Brag Brag Brag
by nileyluvr4eva96
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato are not popular at school. will one,once in a lifetime opportunity change that forever? NILEY and JEMI
1. You Better Cancel Them!

Brag Brag Brag

Episode One:

Tish and Billy Ray: (walk into miley's room)

Miley:(sleeping)

Tish and Billy Ray: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Miley:(wakes up) ugg

Tish: Its your birthday wake up sweetie!!

Miley: (smiles) thank you

Billy Ray: (holding something behind his back)

Miley: What Do You have daddy?(suspicious)

Billy Ray:(pulls an envelope out of behind his back) Happy Birthday

Miley:(takes the envelope and opens it) Oh my gosh!!!

Tish: Its Your Birthday present from me and your father

Miley: OH MY GOD!! 2 tickets and backstage passes to the (screams) JONAS BROTHERS??!!! thank you thank you thank you!!! ( jumps outta bed and hugs them)

Billy Ray: So you like it?

Miley: Uh YEAH!!!!!

Tish: We were thinking you could take Demi.

Miley: OMG. im gonna go call her now.. she'll be so excited!!(calls Demi)

Demi:(answers the phone) Hello?

Miley: OMG!! do you have plans tonight?

Demi: Yeah. I think

Miley: Well You better cancel them cause were going and seeing the jonas brothers!!!

Demi:(screams)

Miley:(screams )

Demi: The Jonas Brothers? (squeals)

Miley:yeah. my parents got me 2 tickets and backstage passes for tonight!!

Demi: Oh my god. no way!!

Miley: Way!!!

Demi: Let me go ask my mom

Miley: 'kay

Demi:(walks into the kitchen) uh mom.. can i go somewhere with miley tonight?

Demi's Mom: where?

Demi: To a jonas brothers concert

Demi's Mom: I dont know

Miley:(into the phone) you would be staying at my house after too!!  
Demi: and i'd be staying at miley's house after

Demi's Mom: how are you girls gonna get there?

Demi: um.. Drive?!

Demi's Mom: You know how dangerous the roads are

Demi: MOM!!! im 16 not 6.

Demi's Mom: okay. i guess you can(sighs) go

Demi:oh my god!! thank you thank you thank you!!! (hugs her)

Demi's Mom: Demeitra Devonne Lovato you better be safe!!  
Demi: Oh my gosh!! dont worry we will!!

Demi's Mom: Well you should go pack some stuff for miley's.

Demi: okay. (runs upstairs while talking on the phone to miley) I can go!!!

Miley: yay!!!(screams) jonas brothers here we come!!

Demi:(runs downstairs with her bags packed) im leaving now bye mom!!(starts running out the door)

Demi's Mom: okay. see you tomorow. have fun!! be safe!!

Demi:(yells back) i will!! bye! (drives to miley's house)

Miley:(sees demi walking up to the house and runs out) hey dems(takes one of her bags for her)


	2. Outfits

Miley:so what are you wearing Demi?

Demi:I'm wearing a concert t shirt, purple skinnies,and heels

Miley:ooh!! Too cute!

Demi:(smiles) thanks,what are you wearing?

Miley: a grey shirt with a yellow plaid button own on top of it and

jeans

Demi: cute! What time do we leave?

Miley: the concert starts at 7 so we will leave at 5:30-ish

Demi: I wonder what camilla would think of this

Miley: really sucked today(A/N- sorry I needed a way to

get in a flashback)

FLASHBACK....

Camilla: watch it losers!(pushes demi and miley down)

Miley:(sighs and her and demi start picking up their books)

Camilla:(yells) HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!! EVERYONE'S

INVITED!

Demi:(smiles)

Camilla: except you two(smiles sweetly/evily and walks away laughing

with her crew)

END OF FLASHBACK..

Miley:oh well I'd so want to go see the jonas brothers instead of

going to her stupid party anyway!

Demi: agreed!


	3. PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Im sorry to say that i will no longer be continueing "welcome to boarding school" for JustCatchMex3 anymore. I have found that i really dont understand this story well enough to continue it. Also i have had no time to upload for a LOONGG time.. here is a few of reasons why.(not making up excuses i swear)

1- My older bro just got home from spending 7 months serving in afghanistan and my family drove to NC to see him.

2-SCHOOl!

3-My computer crashing MULTIPLE times.

4-G'pas Funeral

5- Being Grounded

I am sorry but i just cant even begin to continue it.. I tried and tried and could NOT think of anything. I will still be continueing my other fanfics just not this one. Once again i am so sorry.

**************Anyone Wanting to continue the story feel free to message me**************


	4. Authors Note MUST READJuly 8th 2010

Hey Guys(:

Long Time Since You've Heard from me eh?

I was just writing this authors note to let you know that **katigirl97** is continuing **"Brag Brag Brag" **for me!

I really hope you guys continue to watch it there!

I'm going to be starting a few series on my weebly so you should really read them there. I will NOT be posting anymore on my fan fiction.

Here are some important links for you!

Katigirl97's Page:

.net/u/2062520/katigirl97

My Weebly(I'm still constructing it!):

.com

My Youtube:

.com/user/xoxoprettyinpink

My Youtube Backup:

.com/user/xPrettyInPinkkx

My Twitter:

/xoxoprettynpink

My Formspring:

.me/xoxoprettynpink


End file.
